creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das zertretene Herz
Ich sehe, wie sie in die Familiengruft gehoben wird. Ihre Eltern sind da, ihre Freunde... Eigentlich jeder, der sie einmal getroffen hat. Und jeder weint jämmerlich. Selbst ihre 21-jährige Cousine, die sie nur einmal getroffen und sich nicht mal gut mit ihr verstanden hat. Naja, die macht das wahrscheinlich eh nur zum Schein und ist froh, dass sie jetzt die 50 km nicht mehr fahren muss, um uns zu besuchen. Aber mir soll das egal sein. Ich habe größere Sorgen, als mich um ein (immer noch) pubertierendes Gör zu kümmern. Meine Frau liegt in ihrem Grab und der Pfarrer hält die Rede. Ich höre gar nicht richtig zu. Der Text ist einstudiert. Wahrscheinlich sagt er das auf jeder Beerdigung. Oh, anscheinend ist er fertig mit reden. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den schweren Grabdeckel aus Stein auf den Sarg legen und dann sind wir fertig. Dann bin ich endlich mit meiner Frau allein. Wahrscheinlich fragen sich alle Gäste, warum ich nicht weine. Warum der Mann, den sie gleich zwei Monate nach dem Kennenlernen geheiratet hat, nicht heult. Sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass ich keine Lust mehr hatte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Dass ich gemerkt habe, dass ich sie doch nicht liebe. Aber jeder, der so denkt, liegt falsch. Ich habe sie von der ersten Sekunde an geliebt. Meinetwegen hätte ich sie nicht nach zwei Monaten, sondern gleich nach zwei Tagen heiraten können. Aber da hätten ihre Eltern nicht mitgespielt. Alle trauernden Gäste sind aufgestanden, während ich mit drei weiteren Männern nach vorne gehe, um den Zwei-Zentner-Steindeckel auf ihr Grab zu hieven. Nachdem der Deckel fest sitzt, gehen alle Gäste langsam aus der Gruft hinaus. Alle außer mir. Ihre Mutter gesellt sich noch einmal kurz zu mir und drückt beim Rausgehen kurz meine Schulter. Soll wohl eine ermutigende Geste darstellen. Danach verlässt sie das alte Steinhaus, den anderen Gästen hinterher. Hier knie ich jetzt schon seit Stunden auf dem alten Steinboden. Die Kälte kriecht mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich habe vor einigen Stunden, als es anfing, dunkel zu werden, Kerzen angezündet. Einige davon sind schon wieder heruntergebrannt und ausgegangen. Nein! denke ich plötzlich und springe auf''. Sie ist nicht tot!! Sie hat den Autounfall überlebt und erstickt langsam in ihrem Grab. Nein, in dem Grab. Sie ist nicht tot!! Ich fasse die eine Ecke des Grabdeckels an und versuche ihn zu verschieben. ''So geht das nicht! ''Ich wechsle meine Position und versuche, den Rand des Grabdeckels zu verschieben. ''Es bewegt sich nicht! Ich überlege schon, ob ich schnell nach Hause rennen soll, um ein Brecheisen zu holen, damit ich den Deckel zur Not einschlagen kann, doch da gibt er ein winziges Stück nach. Ich erhöhe meine Kraft und ich kann ihn noch ein weiteres Stück verschieben. Mein teurer Anzug ist schon komplett nass, als ich es endlich schaffe, dass der Deckel runterfällt und in zwei Hälften zerbricht. Den Lärm musste man über den ganzen Friedhof hören. Und hier, in der Gruft mit dem Steinboden, auf den der Deckel gefallen ist, war der Lärm dermaßen laut, dass ich denke, ich hätte mein Gehör verloren. Dennoch... "Geschafft!" keuche ich lächelnd. Ich gehe langsam und immer noch außer Atem auf das nun offene Grab zu. Da liegt sie. Meine Frau. Sie hat das weiße Kleid von der Beerdigung an, das so einen starken Kontrast zu ihren schwarzen Haaren bildet. Inmitten von einem Meer aus Blumen, die sich an ihren Körper schmiegen, sieht sie aus wie ein Engel. An ihren gefalteten Händen sehe ich den Ring, den ich ihr an dem Tag unserer Hochzeit angesteckt habe. Nur lächeln tat sie nicht. So, wie immer, wenn sie schläft. Ich streichle sanft über ihr Haar. Und lächle. Plötzlich halte ich inne. Da! Hat sich nicht gerade ihr Brustkorb bewegt?! Ich beuge mich langsam zu ihr runter und lege den Kopf an ihre Brust. Bumm-Bumm Bumm-Bumm. Ich fange an zu lachen. Ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Und spüre, wie etwas in mir zerbricht. "Ich habe Recht... haha... ICH HABE RECHT!! Sie lebt!" Ich wische mir die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Hihi... du lebst!" Ich nehme sie langsam hoch und trage sie aus der steinernen Familiengruft. Die Gruft steht etwas abseits der normalen Gräber, und so würde es auch niemandem auffallen, wenn ich die eiserne Tür offen lasse. Außerdem ist es mir egal ob sie offen bleibt oder nicht. Meine Frau wird nie mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren. Ich trage sie nach Hause. Sie ist ganz schlaff. Naja, ist auch kein Wunder, denn sie schläft. Sie hat ihre Augen noch nicht geöffnet, also muss sie schlafen. Ich lasse sie vorerst schlafen. Es muss schließlich ein gewaltiger Schock gewesen sein, als sie gemerkt hat, dass sie lebendig begraben ist. Ich kichere. Muss an die Geschichte von Edgar Allan Poe denken. Lebendig begraben. Der Typ in dieser Geschichte ist fast an seiner eigenen Fantasie krepiert. Jetzt kichere ich über seine Dummheit, stoppe dann aber. Ich will meine schlafende Frau nicht wecken. Trotzdem... das Grinsen bleibt in meinem Gesicht. Wenn mich in diesem Zustand jemand sehen würde, ''denke ich. Ich laufe in der Nacht komplett durchschwitzt durch die Straßen, mit meiner schlafenden Frau im Arm und einem Dauergrinsen im Gesicht.'' Hihi. Als ich zu Hause ankomme, lege ich sie erst einmal ins Bett und beobachte sie eine Weile. Ich bilde mir ein, dass ihre Lider flattern, und ich erhasche einen kurzen Blick auf ihre strahlend blauen, wie Kristall glänzenden Augen. Dann ist der Moment vorbei, und sie bewegt sich nicht mehr. Naja, was soll´s, ''denke ich leicht lächelnd. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie jetzt wieder bei mir ist. Da kann sie auch die ganze Zeit schlafen. Vielleicht steht sie auch noch unter Schock oder ist in dem kalten Grab krank geworden. Sie war ja schon immer anfällig für Krankheiten. Aber ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Tag und Nacht. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Halb fünf Uhr morgens. Ich muss für unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr zur Arbeit, um "''den Schock zu verdauen", wie mein Chef sagt. Ach, wenn er wüsste. Jetzt habe ich sogar bezahlten Urlaub mit meiner Frau, dank ihm und seiner Unwissenheit. Ich seufze leise und glücklich und lege mich ins Bett zu meiner Frau. Als ich aufwache, ist es vier Uhr nachmittags. Zuerst bin ich geschockt, wie lange ich geschlafen hab, doch dann erinnere ich mich, dass ich in der Zeit, wo ich noch glaubte, meine Frau sei tot, kaum geschlafen habe. Diesen Schlaf habe ich jetzt anscheinend nachgeholt. Trotzdem bin ich immer noch müde. "Ich hab Zeit", seufze ich leise und schlafe wieder ein. Als ich das nächste Mal wach werde, ist es draußen schon dunkel. Ich drehe mich zu meiner Frau und... und merke ,wie sie nicht atmet! Oh Gott. Ich versuche panisch, ihren Puls zu spüren, doch ich merke nichts. Ich treffe wahrscheinlich die Pulsschlagader nicht, weil ich mich gerade erschrocken hab, versuche ich mich zu beruhigen''. Ihr geht´s gut. Mir fällt ein, wie ich gestern überprüft habe, ob sie noch lebt. Ich ziehe die Decke ein Stück zur Seite und lege meinen Kopf an die Stelle, wo ihr Herz ist. ''Bumm... Bumm... Bumm... Es schlägt langsamer als gestern! stelle ich geschockt fest''. Ich will sie nicht schon wieder verlieren! Dieses Mal habe ich bestimmt nicht so viel Glück und sie würde überleben. Ich fasse einen Entschluss. Ich gehe in die Küche und ziehe eine Schublade auf. Die mit den Messern. Ich nehme ein mittelgroßes heraus und rufe in Richtung Schlafzimmer: "Keine Sorge, Liebling! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch einmal von mir gehst! Ich bin bald wieder da. Und wenn ich wieder da bin, wird es dir besser gehen!" Ich gehe durch den Flur, ziehe mir einen langen Mantel an, unter welchem ich das Messer gut verstecke, und trete durch die Tür. Der Wind pfeift mir sofort um die Ohren, also klappe ich meinen Mantelkragen auf, um mich zu schützen. "Gleich wird es dir besser gehen, meine Schöne", flüstere ich, obwohl es dazu keinen Grund gibt. Der Wind hätte alle Worte weggeweht. Perfekt für mein Vorhaben. Ich gehe durch die verwaisten Straßen meines Ortes. Ich habe kein Ziel, also laufe ich einfach nur durch die verwinkelten Gassen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass ich eine Person erblicken werde. Und das tritt nach einiger Zeit ein. Vor mir, nur einige hundert Meter entfernt, läuft eine Person durch den erbarmungslosen Wind. Ich beschleunige meinen Schritt. Sie hat mich noch nicht bemerkt. Gut so. Sie würde meine Schritte durch den Wind nicht hören. Als ich nur noch drei bis vier Meter von der Person entfernt bin, dreht sie sich plötzlich um. Es ist wirklich eine SIE. Vorhin hatte ich das noch nicht erkennen können. Ich lächle. Eine Frau. Heute ist mein Glückstag. Ihre Augen werden groß, als sie sieht, dass ich lächle. Dann reißt sie ihren Mund auf und fängt an zu schreien. Mein Lächeln erstirbt. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte, dass sie schreit, denn durch den Wind hört man eh nichts, aber es regt mich trotzdem auf, dass sie ihren Mund so weit aufreißt. Ich ziehe schnell mein Messer, was sie nur noch mehr dazu bringt, den Mund aufzureißen. ''Tja, gleich ist sie ja eh still, denke ich. Sie ist zu Boden gegangen und versuchte auf allen vieren wegzukriechen. Wahrscheinlich wimmernd wie ein getretener Hund. Ich sehe, dass ihre Schminke komplett verlaufen ist, als sie den Kopf in meine Richtung dreht. Oder eher, als ich ihren Kopf in meine Richtung reiße. Jetzt bewegt sie flehend ihre Lippen. Ich höre eh nichts durch den Wind. Sie sagt wahrscheinlich nur so etwas wie: "Bitte nicht! Ich will nicht sterben!" Allerdings bewegen sich ihre Lippen viel zu viel, um nur diese beiden kurzen Sätze zu sagen. "Du musst aber sterben", sage ich aufs Geratewohl. "Du musst sterben, damit meine Frau leben kann." Anscheinend hat sie mich verstanden, denn ihre Augen werden noch größer. Vor Angst, wie ich vermute. Dann werden ihre Glieder plötzlich schwach. Ohnmächtig. Wie langweilig. Ich bin zwar keine Person, der das Töten Spaß macht, aber das hier ist mir doch zu langweilig und einfach. Also setze ich mich auf den Boden und warte, bis sie wieder aufwacht. Ich muss nicht lange warten. Wenn es länger als fünf Minuten gedauert hätte, hätte ich es eh gleich zu Ende gebracht. Da ist es mir dann egal, in welchem Zustand sie ist, oder ob sie es schlussendlich mitbekommt oder nicht. Ich will zurück zu meiner Frau. Als sie die Augen aufschlägt und mich sieht, fängt sie wieder an zu heulen. Ich lasse mich nicht von ihrem Geplärre stören und stelle mich über sie. Wahrscheinlich hält sie mich für einen Vergewaltiger oder so. Ich nehme mein Messer, welches sie mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen fixiert, und ramme es ihr in den Bauch. Ein Schwall Blut ergießt sich aus ihrem Mund. Direkt auf meinen Anzug. Naja, egal. Ich schneide ihr die Bluse auf und setze das Messer an der linken Hälfte ihres Brustkorbes an. Sie wimmert vor Schmerz. Sie schreit nicht. Dazu ist sie wohl zu entkräftet. Anscheinend ist sie noch lebendig, trotz den Verletzungen, die ihre inneren Organe eingesteckt haben. Seltsamerweise fällt sie nicht in Ohnmacht, so wie vorhin. Na, die ist aber auch komisch. Ich schneide in ihren Körper. Langsam und vorsichtig. Ich will schließlich das Herz nicht verletzen. Als ich das Haut- und Muskelgewebe oberhalb ihres Herzens entfernt habe, fasse ich in den noch warmen Körper der Fremden und umschließe mit der Hand ihren Lebensmuskel. Oh, er schlägt sogar noch ganz leicht. Kaum spürbar. Mein Anzug ist jetzt komplett ruiniert durch das Blut. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich habe das, was ich will. Ich summe eine leise, ruhige Melodie, als ich der Frau ihr Herz aus dem Körper reiße. So, jetzt muss ich aber schnell nach Hause. Meine Frau wartet sicher schon auf mich, denke ich, während ich mich umdrehe und den Weg zurückgehe, den ich gekommen bin, die Leiche der Fremden in ihren eigenem Blut und mit einer tiefen Wunde an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz gewesen ist, zurücklassend. "Liebling, ich bin wieder zu Hause!" rufe ich, als ich die Eingangstür zuschlage. Das Herz der Frau habe ich sicher unter meinem Mantel verborgen. "Und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", ergänze ich lächelnd, als ich das Schlafzimmer betrete. Sie hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt, merke ich, während ich mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setze. Ich lege das Herz auf den Nachttisch und gehe in das angrenzende Badezimmer, um das Messer von dem Blut abzuwaschen. Als ich das Messer reinige, fange ich wieder an zu summen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich bin im Moment sehr glücklich. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es meiner Frau bald wieder besser gehen wird und ich dann auch wieder mit ihr reden und spazieren gehen kann", gebe ich mir summend selbst eine Antwort auf die Frage. Mit dem gereinigten Messer gehe ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und streichle meiner Frau über den Kopf. Sie schlägt die Augen nicht auf. Sie schläft weiter. "So kriegt sie weniger mit", murmle ich und setze das Messer an ihre Brust an, genau so wie ich es vorher bei der Fremden gemacht habe. Doch diesmal muss ich nicht darauf achten, ob ich ihr Herz verletze oder nicht. Es kommt schließlich eh gleich raus. Als ich meine Hand in die Wunde schiebe, wundere ich mich nicht, als es nicht mehr schlägt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es irgendwie angeschnitten und nicht bemerkt. Nachdem ich ihr Herz entfernt habe, nehme ich das der fremden Frau vom Nachttisch. Jetzt muss es schnell gehen! Ich muss meiner Frau schnell das neue Herz einpflanzen, damit sie nicht stirbt! denke ich aufgeregt. Ihr Herz schmeiße ich achtlos zur Seite. Sie braucht das alte Teil nicht mehr. Jetzt hat sie schließlich ein gesundes neues. Ich nehme mir noch schnell Nadel und Faden, nähe ihre Wunde zu und... Voilá, fertig. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und lächele, als ich ihr neues Herz schlagen höre. Bumm-Bumm Bumm-Bumm "''Jetzt bist du wieder gesund!", kichere ich glücklich. "Oh, weißt du, was ich gerade merke?! Deine Haut ist etwas blutig. Das sieht nicht sehr schön aus, weißt du? Ich werde dich waschen!" Ich gehe ins Bad und hole einen Schwamm und Wasser. Als ich zurückgehe, trete ich auf irgendetwas. ''Ihr Herz! schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich fange an zu grinsen. Das braucht sie nun nicht mehr, also kicke ich es in die Ecke, nachdem ich noch einmal brutal draufgetreten bin. Ich tunke den Schwamm ins Wasser und wasche meiner Frau das Blut von der Haut. Es fallen zwar einige Hautfetzen ab, aber das ignoriere ich, da es nicht blutet. Das wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. ''Dann fällt mir auf, dass ihre Haare vom Liegen ganz verknotet sind. "Keine Sorge, Schatz! Wenn ich dir deine Haare gekämmt habe, siehst du wieder so schön aus wie eh und je!" Beim Kämmen fallen ihr einige Haarbüschel aus, aber auch das ignoriere ich. ''Bei so einer Pracht an Haaren fallen ein, zwei weniger auch nicht auf! ''Als sie wieder daliegt, so schön wie vor zwei Tagen, als ich sie hergetragen hab, merke ich, wie müde ich bin. ''Kein Wunder, bei dem anstrengenden Tag! Ich habe heute schließlich meine Frau gerettet, denke ich lächelnd und lege mich zu ihr ins Bett. Ich wache wieder am Nachmittag auf und lege, einer Intuition folgend, meinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Bumm... Bumm... Bumm... Es schlägt wieder schwächer! ''stelle ich überrascht und geschockt zugleich fest. Dann fange ich an zu grinsen. Wenn ich es einmal geschafft habe, ein neues Herz einzupflanzen, dann schaff ich das auch wieder! denke ich noch grinsend, als ich meine Haustür aufschließe und in die Kälte stürme. Bereit, meine Frau ein weiteres Mal zu retten. '''Aus der Sicht der Nachbarn:' "... berichtet die Polizei von einem Serienmörder, der seinen Opfern das Herz rausreißt. Die örtliche Polizei hat bisher keine verwertbaren Spuren gefunden. Die einzige Erkenntnis sei, dass der Mörder seinen Opfern mit einem mittelgroßen Küchenmesser in den Bauch gerammt und ihnen dann das Herz..." - "Alfred, hör sofort auf das vorzulesen!" unterbricht ihn seine 71-Jährige Frau, Marina. "Ich kann das nicht mehr hören! Ich habe schon so Angst rauszugehen wegen dem Glatteis, und jetzt erzählst du mir auch noch etwas von einem Serienmörder?!" regt sie sich weiter auf. "Tut mir leid, Marina. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Aber hier steht auch noch, dass er seine Opfer nur in der Nacht jagt", versucht er sie zu beruhigen. "Und sie waren auch immer alleine! Also brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, wir können trotzdem den Spaziergang machen. Außerdem wolltest du doch noch Blumen zu dem Grab von der Frau unseres Nachbarn bringen. Du konntest doch auf der Beerdigung nicht dabei sein, wegen deiner Gicht." - "Ja, ja, stimmt", sagt sie. Plötzlich nimmt ihr Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck an. "Wir haben unseren Nachbarn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Schon seit einer Woche. Vielleicht sollten wir einmal klingeln und fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte", schlägt sie vor. "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Er darf seine sozialen Kontakte nicht vernachlässigen. Das macht es ihm dann noch schwerer, sich wieder in die Gemeinschaft einzufügen, trotz seiner Trauer." Das alte Ehepaar geht auf die Haustür ihres Nachbarn zu. Sie klingeln. Es geschieht nichts. Sie klingeln wieder. Keiner macht auf. "Vielleicht ist er beim Grab oder bei Freunden", sagt Marina schulterzuckend. "Wir können ja, nachdem wir vom Friedhof kommen, noch mal klingeln. Ihn zu einem Tee einladen und uns unterhalten." - "Ja, in Ordnung. Falls er zu Hause ist und schläft oder wirklich nicht da ist, können wir das auch nicht mehr ändern." Das Ehepaar setzt seinen Weg zum Friedhof fort. Einige Meter vor der steinernen Familiengruft haben beide ein ungutes Gefühl. "Die Tür steht offen", sagt Marina beunruhigt. Alfred erwidert nichts. Als sie die Gruft betreten, wird das ungute Gefühl zu grausamer Gewissheit. Der Grabdeckel liegt zertrümmert auf dem Boden - das Grab selbst ist leer. Alfred ruft die Polizei. Als die eine Truppe auf dem Weg zu dem alten Ehepaar sind, ist die zweite Einheit schon vor der Haustür des Mannes. Als dieser nicht auf das Klingeln reagiert, den Beamten aber ein süßlicher Geruch aus dem geöffneten Fenster entgegenströmt, schlagen sie die Tür ein. Sie haben eine Vermutung. Und diese bewahrheitet sich auf grausamste Art. Aus der Sicht eines Polizisten (im Gespräch mit einem Psychologen) "Als wir das Haus stürmten, schlug uns ein süßlicher Geruch entgegen. Nein... warten Sie. Es war eher ein Gestank. Der Gestank von etwas Verwesendem", sagt der junge Polizist zu dem Polizeipsychologen. Man hat ihn zu ihm geschickt, weil er Anzeichen eines Traumas zeigt. Schlafstörungen, Schreckhaftigkeit, usw. Der Psychologe kann es ihm nicht verübeln, bei dem, was sie gesehen haben. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht selbst dabei war. ''Ihm schaudert es. "Fahren Sie fort", fordert er seinen Kollegen auf. "Ich und Schmidt sicherten zuerst das Wohnzimmer, doch dann hörten wir Schreie aus einem anderen Raum. Also rannten wir in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen. Oh, Mann. Wir dachten, der Psychopath hätte unsere Kollegen angegriffen." Er zögert kurz, dann flüstert er: "Wir lagen so falsch." Der Psychologe wartet einige Zeit, ob er von selbst fortfahren würde. Als das nicht eintritt, hakt er nach. "Was genau haben Sie gesehen?" Er hält den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, dann fängt er flüsternd an zu sprechen. "Es war schrecklich. Als wir den Raum betraten, stand uns der Mann gegenüber. Sie wissen schon... derjenige, der seinen Opfern ihre Herzen rausreißt." Der junge Mann schluckt schwer und trinkt ein Schluck aus dem Wasserglas. Der Psychologe bedeutet ihm mit einer Geste, fortzufahren. "Er stand uns in einem stinkenden, zerfetzten und ''blutverschmierten Anzug gegenüber. So einen, wie man auf Beerdigungen trägt. Aber das Verstörendste in diesem Raum war die Frau im Bett. Sie... sie war..." Wahrscheinlich ist dies der Zeitpunkt, wo er sein Trauma erlitten hat, denkt der Doktor. "Sie... ihr Kleid war blutbefleckt, aber nur an der Stelle ihres Herzens. Ihre Haut lag in Fetzen auf dem Kissen und Teppich. Man konnte die Muskeln sehen, so weit war die Haut abgeschabt. Seltsamerweise hatte sie aus den Wunden nicht geblutet." Er sieht den Doktor fragend an. Na gut, eine Erklärung zwischendurch schadet niemanden. Außerdem braucht er eine kurze, gedankliche Pause. "''Die Frau war, wie Sie später sicherlich mitbekommen haben, schon seit ca. einer Woche tot. Bei einem Toten wird das Blut nicht mehr durch den Körper gepumpt und "trocknet" meist im Körper. Sie konnte nach einer Woche gar nicht mehr bluten. Und wenn doch, dann nicht viel. Deshalb war auch das Bett nicht voller Blut." Er zögert. "Er hat sie mit einem Stahlschwamm '''gewaschen', wie er dachte." Der Doktor räuspert sich. "Was haben Sie noch gesehen? Fahren Sie fort." "Ihre... ihre Haare..." Der Psychologe hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. "Sie hatte nur noch wenige Haare auf dem Kopf. Der Rest lag in Büscheln auf dem Kopfkissen... teils auch noch mit Stücken von der Kopfhaut dran." Er hat sie "gekämmt" und ihr dabei ihre Haare ausgerissen. Die Haut ist empfindlich nach dem Tod und lässt sich leicht ablösen. Bei den Haaren braucht es nur eine geringe Gewalteinwirkung, und man kann sie samt Kopfhaut loslösen. "''Als ich einen Schritt auf die Frau zuging...", unterbricht der Polizist seine Gedanken, "... trat ich auf etwas rauf." Er schluckt. "Ich sah nach unten und merkte, dass es ein Organ war. Zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick für mich so aus. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich, wo ich mich befand, und schlussfolgerte, das es sich um ein Herz handeln musste." "Was ist danach passiert?" fragt der Psychologe. "Nichts weiter", erwidert er schulterzuckend. "Ich bin rausgerannt. Es wurde mir zu viel." Er zögert. "Ich weiß, das geht eigentlich nicht, aber könnten Sie mir sagen, warum der Mann das alles getan hat?" "Naja, ich kann auch nur spekulieren, denn ich habe auch nicht mehr Informationen als Sie...", antwortet der Psychologe lächelnd. Anscheinend geht es ihm besser, nachdem er über alles geredet hat. "Aber ich denke, es war so, dass der Mann nicht über den Tod seiner Frau hinweggekommen ist und sich so einbildete, dass ihr Herz noch schlug..." Der Polizist macht den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, doch der Doktor hebt den Zeigefinger. Er soll ruhig sein. "...aber er hatte anscheinend keine so große Vorstellungskraft, dass er sie sich kerngesund, im Haus bewegend vorstellen konnte. Also dachte er sich aus, dass seine Frau krank sei... und dass ihr Herz zu schwach schlug." Sein Kollege reißt ungläubig die Augen auf. "Das heißt also, dass dieser Mann sich einbildete, dass ein neues Herz seine Frau wieder "gesund" machen würde?!" Er schüttelt den Kopf vor Unglauben. "Das ist krank. Man kann ein Herz nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen verpflanzen. Und das funktioniert auch nur bei Lebenden! Nicht, wenn der Mensch schon tot ist!" Ihm treten Tränen der Wut in die Augen. "Er hat all diese Menschen getötet... er hat ihre Herzen mit Füßen getreten... für ''nichts." by Pretty little Psyco Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas